


The End

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Jonnor finding one another, M/M, crossover sorta..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even in the shittiest times there's a light that comes through and makes hell on earth a tiny bit more bearable.  Despite the Zombies and the world end .. Love helps survivors make it through.</p><p>( I dare anyone else to do a Jonnor fanfic using the end of the world  Zombie Apocalypse :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Everything had been going smoothly for the human race that was until patient zero escaped and started spreading the virus. Soon after that it was like a domino effect  one after another after another people had no idea what was hitting them until it was too late. The Zombie Apocalypse had begun loved ones were now among the undead and now  here people were in their shelters or hiding out fighting for survival.  The Adams Fosters were hit hard   the first two effected were Mariana and Brandon it had hit them too fast and unexpectedly. That was Judes first brush with the virus after being moved quickly taking whatever he could fit in a backpack he left with Stef, Lena and Callie.   After being relocated and stocking up on weapons  Stef taught  Jude and Lena and Callie how to use the weapons.  Jude hated having to use a weapon but if it was between shooting a once human rather than getting his face eaten off he would shoot.  They adapted quickly  to having to hunt and scavenge, they adapted to the new world as quick as they could._

_Stef was leader if their survival camp  teaching those who didnt know how to use a weapon how to use it and various other survival things.  It had been about two weeks since Jude had seen Connor before the outbreak and he was freaking out hoping and praying Connor was okay._

Jude was  gathering a few things from around the camp thing they'd be useful when he heard a noise of course he instantly reached for his gun as he watched his surroundings he didn't see anything or anyone so he relaxed a little going back to picking up a few sticks. Suddenly out of nowhere Jude was tackled to the ground he thought for sure that he was going to have to fight and end up killing someone; Jude started to squirm and shove  kicking the other off he rolled over and got on top of his attacker pinning them down he  pulled his knife out and put it to the others throat. " Oh my god ... Connor?" Jude asked  through a heavy breath as the boy under him stared up he had stopped struggling. Connor was dirty as was Jude and his clothes were tore up a bit  he did have a bag though. " Jude." Connor breathed softly as he stared up at his boyfriend. " I Thought... you were." Connor breathed out as Jude pulled his knife away straddling Connor as he put his knife away. " No.. I thought you were though... to." he said softly. Connor shook his head there was a moment of silence  before they embraced each other holding each other tightly. " I missed you so much" Connor said into Jude's ear as they held one another.

After a while of hugging and holding one another with joyful tears they slowly pulled apart." Its so good to see  you Jude... I've missed you so much." he grabbed Jude's face and kissed him like he hadn't kissed him ever before, Jude kissed back wrapping his arms around him.  They felt like they had wrapped themselves up  for years when it was really just a few minutes.  Jude pulled back and stood up pulling Connor up  he looked him over inspecting for any major injures " Are you okay.. Wheres your dad? i can't believe your here and okay  and alive." Jude babbled so overjoyed that Connor was here.  " Uh.. he didnt make it." he said softly .. " Im fine Jude i promise i've stayed clear." he said honestly allowing Jude to look him over. " And you are you okay?"  Jude looked at Connor and nodded." yeah  im better now your here." he smiled gently taking Connors face and pulling him into a kiss full of love and passion." Come on Stef will be so happy you're okay.. Oh... uh we lost Brandon and Mariana so .. dont bring them up.." Jude said sadly as he took Connors hand walking him back toward the camp. " Stefs our Camp leader.. any ideas you have you run them by her and Lena." Jude nodded as he lead Connor to the camp.

Jude walked into the camp hand in hand with Connor he walked over to his moms who had wide eyed shocked expressions on their face at seeing Connor. " Oh My god Connor you're okay!" Lena squealed excitedly hugging Connor tightly. " You checked him?" Stef asked Jude with a stern tone. " Yes Mom." Jude said seriously as he looked at her before back at Connor. "He's clean.." Jude said softly taking Connors hand again. Stef nodded and gave Connor a once over. " Jude why dont you take him to get cleaned up okay? you both need it." she said with a small nod." And you know the buddy system .. explain things to him okay." Stef gave a nod. Jude nodded  taking Connor to get cleaned up.  Jude walked to their designated place for showers or in this case baths and cleaning clothes. " So moms said if we go anywhere far we need to use the buddy system  ya know.. have each others back and such... " Jude said as he looked to the water." if we go further than this we need a group.. like when we go for supplies." Jude explained  as he turned looking at Connor who was taking his clothes off. " Oh my god  you're so dirty.. " Jude said taking Connors discarded clothes you clean up and ill clean these for you.." Jude nodded. Connor nodded and got into the water  cleaning up he had just his boxers on now  doing his best to wash up.

 

Jude set to work on washing Connors shirt and pants he couldn't help his eyes from looking over at his boyfriends shirtless torso he bit his lip as he worked. Connor noticed this and smirked a bit making his way over he  pressed a kiss to Jude's lips " Like the view?" he asked softly. Jude blushed and smiled kissing Connor back." Yess  i do " he said softly  as he washed Connors clothes playfully pushing him back." Clean ." he said softly finishing the clothes he set them to dry before stripping himself and getting in the water  to wash himself in his own boxers. Jude made quick work of cleaning himself up the best he could. Connor smirked and swam over to him wrapping his arms around his boyfriend." I love you Jude and i wanted to tell you now  because before i thought.. i lost you and it was the worst ever... i thought about letting them get me.. but then  i thought you'd want me to keep going so i did.." Connor nodded and Jude smiled fondly Connor could be so cute." I love you to and i felt the same way but you're here now and we're together... i'm not letting you go." he said softly. Jude leaned in and kissed Connor  deeply, Connor kissed him back pulling him closer after they pulled apart Jude rested his forehead against Connors playfully rubbing his nose against Connors. 

The world may have been in a living hell but right now Jude was with Connor he was okay things were alright with them and that's what mattered right now.  Jude sighed content as he leaned against Connor. They stayed like that for a while holding each other cooling off in the water." baby we need to get back before the sun goes down." Jude said softly. Connor nodded " Yeah okay." he replied before they both moved getting out they  used what had become towels for the camp to dry off before changing. Connor changed into some clothes from his bag as did Jude before they headed back. Hands intertwined Stef and Lena had begun making dinner they had to before the sun went down because you didn't want to draw attention.  Through all the crap it was nice to see a little light when the boys were reunited.  Dinner went well they all spoke of things and the others in the camp  question Connor about where he had come from and when it came to end Jude stood up " Moms.. Me and Connor.. " Stef nodded." of course." She said softly.  

If the world was normal there'd be no sharing a room or  a bed with a door open in this world they were okay to share a tent Stef knew how important it was.  Jude nodded and took Connors hand leading him back to his tent they got inside and got cozy. " Last time we were in a tent." Connor started with a soft laugh. It had been forever ago they were both 16 now so it seemed like forever ago." Yeah." Jude nodded remembering he smiled before kissing Connor." Simpler times.." he finished with a nod as he kissed him again." Yeah" Connor said wrapping his arms around Jude keeping him close he kissed his head  as they fell asleep.


	2. Moving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stef and Lena decide to move the camp into some old cabins so instead of tents they would each have a cabin to share.   
> Jude and Connor are inseparable through it all.

"Are you sure its okay to move mom?" Jude asked curiously. Stef gave him a look."if I wasnt sure I wouldn't have made the announcement love."she said softly. Lena nodded." Listen its going to be like any other time we go anywhere else.. We go together and we make sure its clear." Stef nodded." And then we burn any bodies we have to and secure the area."she added. Connor watched them. " well it'll be nice to sleep on some sorta bed." He mused.

Jude leaned against him. " oh and bathrooms! Camps have bathrooms." He seemed a little more excited now.

stef nodded." We move early morning tomorrow so get packing up and get a little sleep." She nodded.

As stef promised the next morning at dawn they packed up their camp and headed out the cabins luckily werent too far away they managed to get there around early noon and they split up to secure the area.

stef and Lena went together as did Jude and Connor. A few of the other survivors split up in pairs as well. So far out in the woods they were lucky that there were next to none of the infected there. They took care of the few they found making sure they were dead and then burning the bodies.

"Alright now that the area is secure we need to put up a fence to try and keep it that way.. There's plenty of trees around it'll probably be a couple day project but we can get it done." Stef said determined. Lena nodded." First things first go and secure a cabin obviously sharing. " she glanced around at the small group "in pairs always and as we find more survivors you know we will have to make room." She nodded. Everyone else agreed before splitting up to pick a cabin.

Jude took Connors hand leading him to a cabin. Cabin number four. Jude pushed the door open slowly and made his way inside backed by Connor. " this is cozy." Connor mused. Jude smiled."kinda dusty."he said softly. They shared a look before nodding. Jude went and checked out the bed situation and did his best dusting things off. Connor opened the windows to let it out before moving a few things around.

Jude and Connor rearranged the room to their liking they put two beds together and found some blankets shaking them out before making the bed. "oh my god a bathroom!" Jude exclaimed. "you think there's water ?" Jude asked. Connor shrugged." Possibly. "he looked around wiping stuff down.

after a few minutes the two of them had the room the way they wanted it. They closed the windows securing them and then testing out securing the doors. They nodded satisfied by their work. "you know every night its going to have to be ten times the work." Jude said slowly. Connor nodded."I know." They nodded.

\---------------

The first few days at the new place consisted of building the wall to keep things out it took a while and everyone in the camp but they got it done using trees and old fences all kinds of things making a sturdy fence with one door they always made sure to keep locked tight.

in the middle of the cabins is where they had fires to make dinner. They were by a lake so they had all the water they needed.

a supply run was made and they came back pretty lucky with a ton of stuff they managed to find working cars with keys and a supply of gas.. They came back with a ton of canned goods and toilet paper.

for the time being they were set. So they settled into a new routine. Moms prepared for future supply runs as well as making sure everyone had what they needed. Everyone settled fairly well. They stuck to lights out at sunset and made sure that everyone was in and safe before locking up.

 

\-----------

Connor took a shower and changed clothes Jude came in from outside and paused Connor was searching for a shirt. Jude bit his lower lip. " so its better here right?" Jude asked. Connor looked toward him" yeah definitely its nice having soap and stuff again."he laughed . Jude smiled and kicked off his shoes as they boarded up.

 

Connor pulled Jude into a hug."no matter we got each other."he whispered. Jude nodded and kissed him." Always." He whispered and kissed him. Jude pulled back and met Connors hazel eyes it was then that Jude felt for the first time in a long time that he was safe.. At least for a little while.


	3. Rediscovering Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the end of the world Jude and Connor manage to find time to just be them again.  
> Things get a little steamy..

It had been another long week since the move but it was good.. Thins were good. On the most recent supply run they found a few survivors. Callie was like the camp nurse since her thing was helping others after all.

Jude and Connor had been spending a ton of time together moms had everything under control. Which left Jude and Connor  with more time for the two of them. " I don't want you two getting rusty so keep training." Stef said firmly.  They both nodded.

"So I promise I wont go easy on you this time."Connor said with a soft laugh. Jude snorted." Youre saying you went easy on me when you snuck up on me in the woods?"jude asked. They took up their positions across from another. " well.. Kinda." Connor laughed. Jude rolled his eyes."mhm. "he hummed."so lets do this." He said finally.

They were pretty evenly matched for a while there just going back and forth. Finally Connor got the upper hand he managed to grab judes weapon and toss it pulling him flush against his chest.  Back to chest with connor holding his knife to judes throat. They were both breathing fairly heavy. "So I guess you got me.."he said slowly biting his lip. Slowly jude leaned back against connor.

Jude got an idea and he smirked."what are you.."he trailed off as pushed back against Him.  When he spoke there was a more seductive edge to his voice." Gonna do to me ?" He asked.  Connor was going to reply but he was pretty distracted which jude of course used.  Jude used that opening to steal his knife and knock him to the ground with one swift move.

Connor was surprised he groaned as he looked up at jude."That's not even right." He complained as he stared up at Jude. Jude chuckled and messed around with Connors knife for a moment before standing over his boyfriend. " All is Fair in Love and War. " he said as he stared down at him. 

Connor couldn't help but think of how hot jude was right now standing over him like that. Jude wearing a pair of jeans some boots, a grey t-shirt covered by a military jacket and that unruly mess of brown hair.

"Jesus Christ."Connor muttered. He reached up and pulled jude down by grabbing the back of both knees. Jude came down easily straddling Connor he smiled and looked at Connor.  The blade was set aside as Connor reached up gently stroking judes cheek he met his eyes. "I missed you so much.."connor whispered. Jude leaned into the touch. "youre such a sap "he whispered.  Connor gently pulled jude into a kiss. Jude kissed him back.

" you would try to seduce a zombie?"connor asked after they pulled away. Jude shook his head."not a chance in hell."he laughed. " well you know that's what the training Is for."connor raised an eyebrow at him with a smile. " yeah but.."jude said softly. " you know.."he shrugged.

Connor pulled jude into another kiss slow but deep. Jude closed his eyes as they kissed. They made out slowly they hadnt been together for months.. Since before everything had gone to hell..  That was the last time they had seen each other until recently.

Jude shifted a little and connor put his hands on hips as they made out.  Connor rolled them over so he was on top of jude as they made out keeping it slow . After a moment jude pulled back a little breathlessly. "we should uhm.."he paused." Get back to the cabin.."he mumbled. " its getting dark."He said stroking Connors cheek. Connor nodded meeting his eyes."okay"

They got up collecting the discarded weapons before heading back to their cabin. After saying goodnight to moms they boarded up their cabin. The windows covered by some boards and then doors boarded up.

Connor finished doing that while jude went to wash up. Their room was dark now connor managed to find the candles and he lit them they only used the candles when the place was boarded up and that gave them a soft glow in the room.

Jude came out of the bathroom in just a pair of sweatpants. "so I think everythings all boarded up .. It should be .."he turned looking at jude ." Good.." He stared for a moment. "uhm yeah.. "he shook his head . Jude nodded "okay good."he gave him a smile as he walked over to him. " you did good."he said softly cupping Connors cheek. Jude pressed a kiss to his lips gently.  Connor hummed as jude pulled away. "im gonna.."he didn't know if he should shower ir not..  Jude raised an eyebrow running his hands slowly down Connors firm chest. "I wish you wouldn't.."he said looking down Connors body before back to his face.  Connor watched him flushing a bit. "okay.."he shivered as jude moved his hands up his shirt.  " we should.. Get this off though ." Jude said slowly removing his boyfriends shirt.

After a minute of jude being seductive and flirty.. Connor ended up giving in he wrapped his arms around jude as they kissed it was slow kisses between them as they worked each other out of the clothes the other was wearing. Jude gently pushed connor onto the bed once they were naked and he took a moment to look him over every inch.. Connor was doing the same taking jude in..

Jude moved to straddled connor and leaned into kiss him.   
This wasnt sex.. This was love. They were taking their time.. Rediscovering one another. This was slow and meaningful and much more important than sex. Sex was just getting off.. Just getting to the end but this.. This was not that.

They made out for a while nice and slow their hands roaming each others bodies slowly. They were illuminated by the soft glow of the candles in the room. Jude moved his lips to Connors neck making his way downward a bit. After a minute he paused finding a scar of connor he looked down and gently ran his fingers over the scar. "what happened ?"he whispered.  Connor had to think about it because it happened so long ago.  "I.. My dad when he changed.."he said slowly. Jude gently ran his fingers over the scar. " he was close."he mused. Connor ran his fingers through judes hair slowly."yeah."he  watched jude.  Jude leaned down and pressed a kiss to his scar it was just below his heart a pretty close call. 

The two of them had close calls and the battle wounds to prove that. The once baby soft skin was  tainted with reminders of the world they lived in now. 

Connor gently pulled jude up to kiss him he noted how jude looked in the soft glow of the candles he committed it to memory.  Jude slid down Connors body gently taking a hold of his length he stroked him before taking him into his mouth. Connor let out a soft moan.  This only lasted long enough so that Connor was slicked up.

Jude moved again kissing connor on the lips as he lined himself up carefully sinking onto his boyfriends dick. "oh fuck."jude moaned closing his eyes as he adjusted. Connor tilted his head back."jude fuck." He breathed out. 

They both adjusted fairly quickly jude started moving on connor he moaned out as he moved.  " connor " jude moaned.  Connor put his hands on judes hips thrusting into jude." Jesus fuck"He breathed.  

Jude rode connor for a few minutes they were keeping it slow. Connor rolled them over slowly and thrust into jude kissing him as they made love.

This was not sex. This was love. This was slow and meaningful. 

Jude tilted his head back as connor made love to him he pressed kisses to his neck nipping gently and sucking. 

Jude moved his hands gripping the headboard as connor thrust into him. " Babe."jude moaned closing his eyes. Connor hummed pressing kissing to his neck and chest then to his lips."love you."connor whispered as pressed his lips to his neck again.  Connor couldn't help it he left hickeys all over his neck.

Jude groaned arching his back."awhh fuck ."he moaned. " I love you too."He breathed out pulling connor into a passionate kiss. "harder"he whispered against his lips. Connor smirked and did as he was told. 

The way jude arched his back pressing up against connor and the way that connor moved against him. The way the glow from the candles  illuminated both of them set off this romantic feel. Connor was more than hypnotized by his boyfriend. He slid his hands up his body slowly as they made love.   
The way connor was so gentle with jude with everything they did. Jude had imagined their first time so many times and this.. Was everything.  More than he had ever thought . He couldn't believe it was happening but it was.

The soft pant from connor as he kept thrusting. "jude."on replay falling from his lips. Jude smirked and pulled him into a kiss.

They came together panting against one anothers lips jude took a hold of Connors face and kissed him deeply. Connor was shaking a bit  as he clung to jude.  Jude clung right back stroking Connors hair as he tried to regain his usual breathing patterns."I love you."jude whispered. Connor smiled "I love you too"he said softly.


End file.
